Anecdotes
by evizyt
Summary: Later that year, James held Lily the same way, stroking her hair as she wept for all the friends they had lost. He cried a little too, but they were very manly tears, so it was ok. No one saw. James/Lily through the ages.


_A/N: (oooooh I'm doing this in Italics...coooooool) So in my free time, I realized that the spacing on this was way off and needed some editing! WHOOPS! I also realized that I really enjoy writing LJ drabble (what else is new?) and will probably post some more of it as secondary/tertiary chapters here. YAY, right? Okay, not so much. But enjoy, the more READER FRIENDLY version. _

**Anecdotes**

Four girls sat at the table, giggling and whispering over their bacon. James only caught snatches of their conversation, but from what he could hear, it seemed fairly uninteresting.

"Oh my gosh," gushed the tall, slim blonde from Ravenclaw. She looked like she might be part veela. "Girls night, my dorm, lots of chocolate ice cream."

"Oh, we don't like chocolate," Lily inserted quickly, shooting a glance at one of the other girls-was it Ellen, Ellie? James could never remember. She wasn't really his type, too tall and beautiful. He liked them a little shorter, and with a little more spunk.

"What?" The blonde girl cried, clearly shocked, and James agreed. Not like chocolate? BLASPHEMY.

"Yup," said Lily again, too quickly, and James saw the tall beautiful one wince as if someone had stepped on her foot.

"I'm lactose intolerant," said the fourth, morosely. James knew her, she was Felicity Aaron, the Gryffindor seeker. Slender and compact, she was perfect and did her job well.

"Well I hate chocolate. And ice cream," Lily repeated determinedly, but James knew what was happening now. "You can't hide anything from me, Evans," his satisfied fifth year self whispered in to his porridge. But to give up her favorite food to support a friend? That was devotion, right there. He remembered the day the dark haired girl had found out she was lactose intolerant-how could he not? Fee had thrown a fit to high heaven. A half blood, her muggle doctor had decided she needed to lay off it for her sinuses. What were sinuses, anyways?

"What was that?" Sirius asked idly. James casually stepped on his foot, unintentionally imitating Lily's actions of just a moment ago.

&

"I don't believe in love," Lily was telling them all, rather self-importantly. The veela one-what _was_ her name?-was giggling, and Felicity and Ellie were elbowing each other snidely.

"Lil, you're a muggle. You should know love is a scientifically proven fact," Fee was saying. What was 'scientifically proven'? James peered further around the book case, trying to catch a glimpse of Lily. He hardy saw her anymore, except in lessons.

"No, I believe what we think is love is actually lust," Lily continued, ignoring the interruption. "Marriage eventually develops a friendship, a sort of bond, which is that like sisterly love."

"Lily," said Ellie. "You seriously need to get layed." Lily gaped, and then burst in to laughter with the rest of them.

"As if you're even getting any," the blonde laughed, holding her sides. They all went dead silent, as Ellie's face slowly turned red.

"OH MY GOD!" Shrieked Lily. "I KNEW you were meeting someone!"

"I hope you're not going too far, Elle," said Fee seriously. "You know we're only in sixth year. You still have plenty of time, to, um…." Now her face was turning red as she tried to put it delicately. James bit back a laugh. You really should listen in on girls more often. It was honestly hilarious.

He laughed himself all the way back to the common room, not staying for the glorious revelation of who exactly Ellie was hooking up with.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius greeted him casually, upon entering their dorm room.

"Yo, Padfoot." James suddenly whipped his head around to look at Sirius. _He _had been sneaking off a bit lately. He carefully looked him up and down, searching for the giveaway. There it was-oh, honestly, how could he be so careless? A hickey was, like, the most cliché way ever. "Oh, man, mate," James groaned.

Sirius, upon noticing where James was staring, quickly shuffled a bit to try and hide it.

"Who?" said James.

"No one," Sirius grumbled back, but James wasn't giving up.

"Who?" He persisted.

"I said, no--"

"We can do this the easy way," James said, grinning evilly, "or the hard way." Why was Sirius being so secretive about this bird? Usually he was either indifferent of boastful. "Mate, what's she done to you?"

"Alright," Sirius grumbled. "But ONLY because I'm not in the mood to beat you up right now."

"Fair," said James. "Now would you just tell me."

"Ellie McKinnon," he bit out, cheeks flushing slightly.

&

The dying sun had suffused everything with color, a deep orangey red, making it look as if inanimate objects gleamed internally. The four girls sat quietly near the old beech tree, discussing something in hushed tones. In the golden light, Lily's hair looking like the embers of a fire, and the two blondes and brunette next to her looked equally ethereal. But Lily was the only one James' eyes watched, from safely behind the beech.

"Now don't bite my head off," the veela was saying. James had finally remembered to ask someone her name-Ceri, Ceri Valle. "I was just saying, though, before you joined us, that I don't think he's that bad anymore." He? James' ears perked up at the he. Could it be…?

Lily moved slightly, the light glinting off her Head Girl badge. "Actually," she said slowly, tasting the word. "I was thinking sort of the same thing myself." All three stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Are you, are…" James had never seen Fee speechless, but she was, now. "…saying you, well,"

"I think they might be friends," Ellie stated confidently, and they all laughed.

"As if," Ceri snorted, and they laughed some more. But Lily stopped early.

"You know…" she said, still speaking more slowly than usual, as if she was being very careful about what she was saying. "I think…we may be." James was sure now that they were talking about him-he almost jumped. Friends! Finally! He stayed to listen a little while longer, but soon took his leave as they moved on the more uninteresting topics.

&

It was a huge scene in the seventh year girls' dormitory. James was glad he had braved the magic staircase for this. It was a sight to behold.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Fee was screaming like a banshee, throwing pillows at Lily. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"YOU WON'T SPEND TIME WITH US ANYMORE!" Ellie wailed. Were those, tears? "YOU'RE ALWAYS ALONE, OR THINKING ABOUT HIM, THIS MYSTERY GUY YOU WON'T TELL US ABOUT."

"OR YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH JAMES POTTER, YOUR SELF APPOINTED BEST FRIEND REPLACEMENT." Ceri shouted, joining the fray. Wait, why was she here? Wasn't she a Ravenclaw? Ouch, that remark about him hurt. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DITCH US, YOUR FRIENDS OF SEVEN YEARS, TO HANG OUT WITH THAT CONCEITED, PONCEY AND ARROGANT BRAT."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT," Lily roared, and James blinked. Was she, defending him? "You guys," she continued, more quietly. She was definitely crying now. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was blowing you off for others.

"More like you didn't realize you were being a selfish, self absorbed prick!" Fee snapped, but she was calmer now.

"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS HIM!" Ceri cried. She, evidently, was not calm. James made a mental note not to get her angry. Ever.

"I'm SORRY, OK!?" Lily yelled, throwing up her hands. "I guess I've just had some _things_ on my mind… we're moving house… I can't figure out my feelings for this new guy…" They pounced on that.

"SEE!" Ellie sobbed. "YOU'RE CUTTING US OFF! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND, WE WANT TO SHARE WHAT'S ON OUR MINDS WITH YOU, CARRY YOUR BURDEN, THAT SORT OF THING. LILY, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" She was a hysterical freak, James made a second mental note to tell Sirius.

"CAN WE ALL STOP SHOUTING!" Lily bellowed, covering her ears.

"Sorry," Ellie sniffled.

"But yeah," Fee said, "What she said. About burdens and stuff. C'mon Ceri," She said, eyeing Ceri, who still looked pretty livid. "Let's have Lil apologize one more time, and then it's all good."

"I want to know who this _boy,_" she said the word like it was a bad smell, "is, that has taken precedence over us in your time, both mentally and physically." Ceri said, calming down a little.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, and I'll 'fess up." Lily held up her hands and lowered her head. "I think I fancy…" the rest was lost as she mumbled it into her hair.

"What?" Said Fee too loudly, holding her ear. Lily mumbled something that sounded like 'bayhmed sodder'.

"Sorry?" said Ellie, also a little too loudly.

"James Potter," Lily finally said, blushing.

"Didn't quite catch that!" Called Ceri.

"I FANCY JAMES POTTER, ALRIGHT?" Lily shouted, turning beet red.

&

After allowing Lily a significant amount of time as a recovery period, James decided it was alright to act. When she came down the stairs to bid Ceri goodbye, he sidled up to her.

"Why Evans, I always knew you loved me, but to proclaim it at such a high volume?" He said casually. . "I think you should scream a little louder, there might be someone in Slytherin who didn't quite hear." He made as if to leave, but turned as he was about to leave, as if the thought had just occurred to him. He stopped for a moment, enjoying the way she looked, cheeks flushed absolutely maroon, biting her lip, eyes downcast.

"Oh, while we're all here, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"Sure," Lily managed, looking as if she wished the ground would swallow her up. Which, in fact, she did.

"Brilliant," James replied, flashing her a genuine smile. She grinned back, and suddenly, it wasn't all that bad.

That evening, she took turns alternating between being elated and extremely embarrassed.

&

James sat quietly in the living room with Ceri while Lily put Harry to bed. The talked quietly about inconsequential things. After all, James had been spying on her, with Lily, practically all of his life. He felt like he had known her for years, and they had easily fallen into conversation like old friends. With Ellie dead and Fee away playing Quidditch, they were old friends--some of the only she had left.

Lily could hear bits of their soft murmurs as she slowly crooned a lullaby for the already sleeping Harry. She wasn't quite ready to join them again. She couldn't quite face her one remaining friend.

"…can't believe…"

"…happening so fast…"

"…used to live around here…"

"…rememeber when he…"

She caught a glimpse of Ceri's blonde head, and James' tousled black one.

"Freak of nature!" Ceri exclaimed upon her entry. She looked tired, thinner than she used to be. Almost too thin, and worry had given her premature lines and bags under her eyes. Well, I suppose we all look older, James thought ruefully. He had only just recovered from discovering a hair on his pillowcase this morning. It had taken Lily several hours to convince him that he was not going to go bald in the near future (aka tomorrow.)

"Hey!" Lily said, trying to muster enthusiasm, but James could see the exhaustion in her eyes as well. It was taking a toll on all of them. After a brief "how are you?" discussion, they simply sat there, leaning against each other, like they had done in years past. James quietly got up and exited, but they didn't seem to notice.

Returning with some drinks—he figured it was bad form to spy on his wife in their own home—he saw that Ceri had placed her head in Lily's lap, and she was idly running her fingers through the silky silver strands. He could see the tears soaking Lily's pants, and decided it was time for a quiet retreat. He caught Lily's quick smile of appreciation, but was stunned at how quickly she reverted to her earlier expression of sadness.

&

Later that year, James held Lily the same way, stroking her hair as she wept for Ceri and Ellie and Fee, and all the friends they had lost. He cried a little too, but they were very manly tears so it was ok. (No one saw.) He was thankful that as of that moment, he didn't have to cry for his friends.

...

Her red hair splayed across his white washed jeans and paint-spattered shirt, contrasting almost poetically with the crystalline tears that dripped from shimmering green eyes. Hazel eyes turned red and puffy, emerald eyes leaked diamond droplets, and both throats felt the raw catch and difficulty breathing, the tingling sensation filling noses as a prelude to back-shaking, gut-wrenching sobs.

But quietly now, they whispered to themselves, holding each other against the choked sobs that wracked their bodies.

Can't wake the baby, and let him know of the misfortune in our world.

&

**Please, I personally really like this story. So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!**


End file.
